One step closer
by Mara-SS
Summary: She was lost, she was alone, she couldn't bear living anymore, she never thought she would find someone as lost and hopeless as her ... ErikOC..no Mary Sue
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I posted a phantom of the opera story but after some reviews I realized it wasn't good enough so I changed it a bit. Same characters, same plot just a new beginning )

Hope you enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: takes deep breath I do not own Phantom of the opera…HAPPY?

I could feel the soft morning breeze coming through my window, I smiled as it caressed my hair, how long as it been since I don't smile? Weeks? Months maybe?

I was always considered the most cheerful girl amongst my friends, always smiling of laughing; boys always like me for being so easy going and girls as well, I was the kind of person who could cheer anyone up no matter what.

That was a different me, that girl had a loving family, this, doesn't. It's been two months since I lost my family, all of them, at the same time…the day of the say of the premiere.

I remember being cross with you father, I was so enraged. This was the fourth time I asked you to let me join the Opera Populaire and your answer, as always, was a no. I ran into my room and closed the door so hard I am surprised how it didn't break into pieces. You yelled at me to come back down and listen to you, but I wouldn't. Why couldn't you understand you were tearing my dreams apart? Why? I can still feel the anger choking me, the tears falling into that new ruby dress you bought me. Is it to late to tell you that I am sorry? Can you still hear me?

I remember you mom, my beautiful mother, my inspiration. I remember how you tried hard for me to go out of my room, you knocked at my door probably as strongly as you could, and you spoke softly trying to calm me down. Oh how stubborn I was! I should have listened to you; I should have died with you. I should have dies with the two of you.

Salty tears escaped my eyes as I made memory of that argument, my last argument with my parents. I sat on my bed and buried my face in my hand trying to erase those horrid memories.

"Mademoiselle!" Called Rosanne, my maid, with that chirpy voice of hers "Breakfast is ready, would you like me to it to you or will you come down?"

I really wanted to stay in bed all day, but I knew my tears wouldn't make my miserable existence any better.

"I am coming down Rossie" I answered as I dragged myself out of bed and went into the bathroom.

I splashed water to my face trying to clean up dark marks left by the tears then; I looked up at myself in the mirror, I could barely recognize myself. My big brown eyes were red and swollen for the crying, my small nose red and, the same as my eyes and mouth, swollen, my wavy and bushy hair fell tangled down to my waist. It was true, there was nothing left of that girl who had a family.

------------.---------------------------.--------------------------.------------------------.--------------

I barely sleep now, after she abandoned me, couldn't she see I truly love her? Heart, body and even soul? I am nothing more than a mere shadow without her.

I shouldn't have ran that day, I should have remained here and face the mob that tried desperately to find me, I should have let them kill me and end with my miserable existence for now I seem not to have the courage of doing so myself.

It's been months since I don't write any music, since I don't have inspiration. She was my muse, my music, my love…but she is gone now. Oh! I bet she is as happy as she can be with her little Viconde, I can fell how rage takes control of me when I mention him, she must be singing to him when she it to ME she should be singing to. I regret not killing him when I had the chance, just a little pull and he was done, but I was stupid enough to believe my little angel would choose a demon such as myself. I WAS A FOOL.

I pulled out my mask harshly and threw it to the floor where it broke into pieces only to find myself staring at my reflection on one of my now broken mirrors, the same deformed face, the same ugly beast I avoid seeing everyday.

At least with her, I felt like I human, now…there's nothing left of that human.

A/n: Hello ) Just making sure you were not too horrified with my grammar mistakes. I appreciate constructive criticism and PLEASE! Point out my grammar mistakes so I can correct them Ok?


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Well actually no one seems I have only one review and I just want to say I would feel deeply flattered if more people review please! Anyway..

Disclaimer: takes deep breath I do not own Phantom of the opera…HAPPY?

As soon as Rosie saw me enter the kitchen she gasped, probably due to my horrid state. I smiled slightly at her reaction and she did the same in response making me feel a bit better.

"Dear lord my child you look exhausted" she said calmly as she tried unsuccessfully to run her hand through my hair "And let me tell you your hair is a defined mess.

I burst into a fit laughter that soon brought tears to my eyes, that simple phrase, that simple gesture, made me remember I had let myself go. I have not paid any attention to my looks since that day, not at all…how could this happen?

Rosie looked at me with a puzzled look on her face, she must think I am crazy and maybe I am.

"Don't fret Rosie" I said drying the tears with my hand "Do you think you can look for my black dress please? And than I want you to comb my hair and make a nice hairdo is that possible?" I asked politely as my mother always told me to.

I saw how Rosie's face lightened up, she knew I was finally going out, why else would I ask for my black dress? Why else would I ask her to comb my hair? Finally she let her emotions take over her and gave out a shriek of joy.

"Oh my child! You are back, you are finally back! I look for your dress right now and also call the carriage. I can't believe you are finally going out" she said as she hugged me with all her strength. Even thought I was having troubles with my air supply I smiled, it was nice to be hugged.

"Go…go" I ordered her between laughs.

Yes, I was back…I must let the dark thoughts behind, for today I step into the light once again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took a while to realize what I have done, as quickly as I could I threw myself onto the ground and tried to put together the little pieces of white porcelain that laid there. It was impossible.

"Damn myself!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

Now I had destroyed my only protection form the world, the only thing that kept her from running…my Christine…

"Christine" I whispered her name savoring each of its syllables

A sudden rage came into me again and I felt how the little piece of porcelain carved into the flesh of my hand letting small drops of blood fall into the ground.

Small and red as the rose I left her…she didn't even member that when she left me. And to think that for the brief moment our lips touched I finally felt loved.

But it wasn't…I am certain these dark thoughts will end up killing me but without my music, without a heart…I will never step into the light again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Rosie firmly tied my corset she helped me slip into my dress, I looked at myself in the mirror, I was slowly transforming into the young girl I knew and loved.

I sat in the chair in front of the mirror and Rosie tried to comb my hair.

"Dear lord mademoiselle, how long has it been since you don't comb your hair?" she asked as I screamed in pain for having my hair pulled.

"It's been weeks Rosie and please do call me Laura, I hate it when you call me child or mademoiselle"

"Right mademoiselle…I mean Laura" Rosie stuttered making me laugh

"You are the best friend I ever had and now you are also part of my family" I said looking at my nails trying to get my attention to divert from my hair. That was until I heard tiny sobs coming form behind me.

Rosie had stopped combing my hair and now she was drying her tears with one hand and covering her hand to stops her sobs with the other.

"Oh Rosie don't cry" I said standing up to face her and hug her

"It's just…you've been so good to me…no one ever treated me as good as you" she managed to say between sobs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How long has it been since I first fell to the floor? Since I brought her to my mind again? Why do I hurt myself by thinking about her again and again?

I rose up and went to the room when my organ was; I passed the fingers by the thin layer of dust that now slept on top of the keys. It's been so long since I don't write, maybe if I just sat here for a minute. I touched every key once or maybe twice but nothing…NOTHING

I slammed the keys with all my strength creating a strong echo that lasted for several seconds…that's how my heart sounds now.

It was in that moment that, after several years, I prayed. I prayed to see light, to find my light.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was finally arriving to my destiny; I felt the carriage stop and so did my heart. I had arrived. Slowly I stepped out the carriage helped by the chofer.

My heart gave a leap as I stared at the majestic building that stood in front of me, the Opera House.

I was just where I had wanted to be for months…

a/n: There goes my second chapter I wanted to keep on writing but I thought this was the perfect ending for it..

If you read…you surely have an opinion…I you have an opinion you sure want to transmit it…if you want to transmit it press the review button and make me extra happy )


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I wrote this chapter in a rush because I didn't want to loose my inspiration lol...so if you find any dreadful mistakes just let me know so I can correct them.

Also I made some changes..mostly grammar and also I separated Laura's and Erick's thoughts so that it would be easier to understand...I see I have tons of hits but only one review so I say yet again REVIEWWWWW

Disclaimer: takes deep breath I do not own Phantom of the opera…HAPPY?

The Opera populaire stood there before me, I could only imagine how beautiful it would have looked in all it's splendor, now, it was nothing but an enormous grey building covered in a slight layer of dirt and ashes. No one had dared to restore it, no one had dares to come in, since the incident.

I felt my heart being pressed hard as the memories of my parents came back. How did they die? Did they suffer?

I shook the thought away as rapidly as I could, I promised myself no more silent tears, no more memories that do nothing but make me weak

I closed my eyes and started to back down unconsciously. _You've come all to the way, you've made it this far don't back away now_ .

I wanted to fulfill my dream, that's why I was here, I wanted to stand on that stage and sing at the top of my lungs. Now I had no one to tell me I couldn't, I was alone, yes, I missed my parents yes, but I already asked for their forgiveness in advance a hundred times...I need to do this.

"Excuse my intervention mademoiselle but the entrance is prohibited" A guard startled me, making me jump a little.

"I know monsieur, I was just wanted to see it from outside, I have no plans in going in whatsoever…I am too scared to do so" I lied. Of course I wanted to go in.

"Well in that case" the guard said taking his hat and bowing exaggeratedly "Have a nice day mademoiselle" I smiled fakely as the guard turned at the corner of the opera house, this was my chance.

I felt my kneels buckle as I went up the stairs. I was scared, was I being disobedient? Would god punish me for entering this building against my father's wishes? I knew my father was no longer with me ...but he was watching me still.

After taking a few deep breaths I reached for the door, it was open. Once I was in, I silently closed the door behind me not wanting to catch the attention of the people outside. I breathed heavily and instantly coughed as the ash entered my lungs, once I raised my view that was, seconds ago, staring at the floor, I gasped.

I found myself at the great hall, I let my eyes wonder through the statues that remained attached to the walls, the stairs that separated in the middle and then went opposite ways, the little pieces of glass that laid on the floor. It had definitely been the most beautiful building of our time

Once I could get myself out of the trance the room had got me into, I started to walk. I heard my dress brushing the small layer of dust and ash on the floors, my fingers touched the marble of the staircase rail, every little thing about this place was so destroyed and yet, so inviting and intriguing. I belonged here; this has always been my unknown home.

It was then when I understood my father's fear, he knew that if I visited this place I would probably stayed, and he couldn't possibly stand that. A delicate tear made it's was from my eye to the floor where it drew a circle of light in the dark ash.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I sat there, in front of the organ, letting silence consume me, I heard the door of the opera house open. I recognized the screeching sound and yet it sound so unfamiliar to me. Who could it be?

It's been so long since someone dared to enter the opera, especially since the "chandelier incident" as they called it. I knew well it hadn't been and incident at all, and I don't regret it either, I couldn't let her shame me and then escape. The deaths were cause by her all along, she chose it.

_Stop thinking about her _my mind growled…I must find out who is up there…and finish with him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what seemed for me hours of wondering in the darkness I found myself standing on the large stage, the view form there scared me and again I felt my heart being hardly pressed against my chest. A large chandelier was in the middle of the room, pieces of crystal all around, the chairs completely destroyed and everything blackened, not only by the darkness in which I stood, but because of the ashes. This place had been horribly burned, the same as the people inside it.

_Stop it_ my mind yelled and I did as commanded.

With my heart beating fast against my chest, my hand and legs shaking, I gave three steps towards the center on the stage and made a bow. I closed my eyes trying to picture this place glowing in gold, a great audience gathered only to see me and the musicians ready for my cue. I began…

_Un signe, une larme, un mot, une arme,  
Nettoyer les étoiles à l'alcool de mon âme,  
Un vide, un mal, des roses qui se fanent,  
Quelqu'un qui prend la place de quelqu'un d'autre…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_  
_I could hear her voice as I made my way backstage. Her voice was nothing compared to my Christine's, but it had something she lacked…passion.

As I walked, as slowly as I could onto the stage being careful enough not to be heard. Then, I saw her…

_Un ange frappe à ma porte, est-ce que je le laisse entrer ?  
Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute si les choses sont cassées __;  
Le diable frappe à ma porte, il demande à me parler  
Il y a en moi toujours l'autre, attiré par le danger…_

I suddenly felt as I was being watched, but it couldn't be, it was just my imagination playing tricks on me, it was just my invisible crowd that watched me.

Of course I had heard the tales of the ghost, but it couldn't be. I am not a child…I am too old for ghost stories…

_Un filtre, une faille, l'amour, une paille__,  
Je me noie dans un verre d'eau, j'me sens mal dans ma peau ;  
Je ris, je cache le vrai derrière un masque,  
Le soleil ne va jamais se lever…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the darkess I could still clearly see her perfectly shaped profile. Her small nose, her light pink lips that parted as she sang, her brown curls falling perfectly to the waist in half a pony tail and her eyes…her eyes…

I closed my eyes feeling she was singing for me, I knew this was not possible, but her song was what I needed. God had heard this demon's prayers, she was my light, I knew it.

I felt the urge to approach her from the shadows and take her away as I did with Christine but I couldn't. God had given this poor soul a second chance and I wouldn't make the same mistake again. Although, unconsciously I took a few silent steps towards her in the dark, I dared not touch her.

_Un ange frappe à ma porte, est-ce que je le laisse entrer ?  
Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute si les choses sont cassées ;  
Le diable frappe à ma porte, il demande à me parler  
Il y a en moi toujours l'autre, attiré par le danger… _

Je ne suis pas si forte que ça,  
Et la nuit, je ne dors pas,  
Tous ces rêves ça me met mal…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt the feeling of being watched grow stronger…_I must be going mental_. Even though I was feeling scared I continued singing knowing it would help me relax. I was just feeling guilty for doing what was forbidden for me for so many years…yes…that was it.

_Un ange frappe à ma porte, est-ce que je le laisse entrer ?  
Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute si les choses sont cassées,  
Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute si les choses sont cassées…_

I slowly opened my eyes only to find myself in the same abandoned and burned theatre I had been before I started singing. Trying hard to imagine I was still in front of an audience I bowed again _this will be the first and only time I stand on a stage _I told myself. The feeling of guilt was to overwhelming to repeat such performance _father forgive me. _I stood there for a moment just asking again an again for forgiveness I should have never come here, this was all wrong form the start. The feeling of wanting to cry was growing stronger within me but I couldn't, not again.

That's when he heard it… the entrancing voice behind me.

_Brava, Brava, Bravissima_

A/N: I couldn't stop myself from writing this chapter I was just inspired lol…Anyway REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Thank you for reviewing! I really appreciate knowing what people think about my work ) So keep doing that and I'll keep updating as quick as my time and imagination allow me.

Disclaimer: I..do..not..own..the..phantom...of...the...opera...yawn

I cursed under my breath for being such a fool, now this girl knew of my existence. What was I going to tell her? That I was her angel of music? No! I couldn't...that would only make her run like she did.

But I couldn't run either. The sweetness and passion of her voice...it was too late to go back ...they had already captivated me.

I gave a few steps towards her; she must have heard them for she backed away trying to see what or who was moving in the darkness. I chuckled inwardly _she might have to get used to this darkness if I am to take her to my lair._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I closed my eyes and shook my head strongly. I opened them again...silence...I knew it, I was just imagining things, my mother always told me my imagination was to wild for my sake. She was right.

I was already heading to the back of the stage when I heard footsteps again; someone was here, close to me, watching me...I did what my heart told me to do...

"Who is it?" I asked scared of getting a response

Silence...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was I to remain silent at this invitation? She wanted me to speak, to tell her something but then again, what to say? What to say to this beautiful angel to make her follow the devil?...a lie? No...The truth

"Don't you have any idea?" I answered seeing her shiver at my words. I stood a few steps for her back. She didn't turn around.

"I...I...heard there...there was a ...a...g...ghost" she stuttered embracing herself. Oh! How I wish I could be those arms.

"I am no ghost my dear" I saw her sight either in relief or disappointment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighted in relief; I rather be amongst the living than the dead.

"Even though many people believe me to be one," the presence added. I could feel it even closer

His voice was powerful and soothing at the same time. I know I shouldn't be saying this but his voice alone made me shiver...not in fear..._my god who is this man?_ He said he was no ghost, then, then he was a man . . .

"Who are you then?" I asked.

I must admit I was afraid of the answer, I can be in the same room with a killer or even worst . . .

"Just a man" he answered solemnly as I felt his breath on my back.

Gently, his hand found his way to my neck and caressed it so slowly I didn't even felt the urge to move away. I closed my eyes in delight and tilted my head aside.

"But which man?" My voice just a whisper, my heart beating fast, my blood racing like it never did before. I needed to know who he was for the spell he was casting on me no man had before.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I smirked at her question; surprised she didn't back down at my touch. I sighted; it's been so long since I didn't touch someone this way, since I saw someone surrender into my caresses...this had to be a dream. Her skin felt smooth and warm even below my glove. She felt to delicate to my touch I was afraid that if I caressed her any harder she would break. I slowly moved her curls to a side seeing her smile...for the first time in so many months I smiled as well. After Christine I knew exactly what to do to make a woman fall into my spell and this one was already falling.

"Is it really important that I answer that" I whispered to her ear, she smiled again.

She knew the game I was playing...

"I guess...sometimes...I like mystery"

And, suprisingly, she wanted to play along . . . Maybe she was meant to be the light for this prince of darkness after all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I asked myself what was I doing again and again, the answer always the same...I don't know.

What was this man doing to me?

Here I was, with a complete unknown, allowing him to caress my neck and whisper in my ear...and for some strange reason...It didn't felt bad at all. Maybe it was time for me to follow my emotions, let sensation overflow reason and thought...I titled my head a bit further encouraging him to continue...

_What am I doing?_

I slowly turned around trying to catch a glimpse of the man's face in the dark but I only saw a shadow. Nothing more than darkness... How was he able to see me? Was he seeing me?

Lost in my thoughts I felt him slowly taking my hand into his gloved one.

"Follow me" he whispered

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath...and without any hesitation...

I followed.

A/n: I know this chapter was kind of short but I just had to end in suspense lol...I am up to suggestions of what may happen next...so just review and let me know how the story is going so far.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! Although I get much more hits than reviews…so please try to review always...even if it a single line. It is hard to write when no one tells you what they think.

Disclaimer: I...do...not...Own…the phantom of the opera

Darkness, twirls, never ending stairs, I felt I could go through all of this if I kept my hand on his. I was entranced by his voice talking to me so melodiously, he seemed to be singing.

As we reached a hallway full of lit candles, I could see his face. Or well, that half of it wasn't covered with his hand.

_Why is he hiding?_

He looked perfect to me, his strong emerald gaze that I felt could be my perdition, his beautiful nose and lips…he was...flawless.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I kept talking to her…talking nonsense…just nonsense. I wanted her to hear my voice, I am not stupid and I know the power it had. God had punished me with this horrid face but blessed me with a voice that could make anyone to anything. I smirked silently _what should I make this precious angel do? _The possibilities are vast.

I saw the candle passageway and realized my mask was broken; I covered my face as quickly as possible and relaxed.

I could feel her gaze on me as we finally got to the light, she must be asking herself why I cover my face. Poor little thing, she will never find out, and even if she does…she wouldn't live to tell it to anyone.

Suddenly she stopped, _what happened?_ Then I realized I had stopped talking.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was as if I had been awoken after several days of sleep. _What was I doing here?_ I looked at the man standing at my side and let go his hand in fear.

"What were you doing to me?" I asked instantly, my voice raising

"Nothing my little one…nothing" he answered with a smirk.

Those words were enough to make me take his hand again and follow. I wanted him to take me down to the darkness. I wanted to fall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was it; she simply took my hand at the simple sound of my voice. For some reason I wasn't happy about this, I was repeating **her **story. Taking her down to my lair with tricks…it wasn't' right. She would run as soon as I stop speaking, she would run just like she did, scared… terrified… engrossed.

I shook the thoughts away _Isn't this what you wanted Erik? Take her, she wants this, can't you see how willingly she follows…take her…make her fall._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I cannot remember how long I had been following this masked man, or long has it been since I gave up on reason and started to respond to sensations.

All I know is that now, I stood in front of the most wonderful construction I've ever seen.

Candles illumined the room dimly making it soothing and calm. A large organ in the middle of the room, I couldn't only imagine the beautiful music that comes out of it...I smiled.

Suddenly my mind was filled with questions once again, as it had in the candle passageway. I turned around and took a glance at the masked man I had been willingly following. I bit my lower lip for keeping me from giving out a sight...I had not seen him completely until now…he was tall, his black hair slicked back, his body seemed muscular enough all covered in black clothing. I turned around as quickly as I could, feeling my cheeks turn bright red.

_Forget about his looks Laura…you have to ask him_

"What have you done to me to make me follow you?" I asked whispering

Silence

"Well? Will you answer?" I asked almost loosing my temper. My whisper turned into an almost yell.

How could he remain silent? I had the right to know? Then, I remembered his first answer: _nothing. _What if that was the truth? What if I followed WILLINGLY?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_How could I tell her what I have done? How?_

I walked towards her; she didn't back away although she was visibly trembling. Slowly I place a hand on her shoulder, he gaze fixed on the floor. I lifted her chin so I could read her gaze.

Her big light brown eyes stared at me, her emotions hard to read. She wasn't terrified, but then…why was she trembling?

"Please answer me" She asked sweetly, her tempered controlled.

"Don't you want to be here?" I asked her. I just had to know, if she was as scared as my beautiful Christine was when she found out I was…not her angel.

It's unbelievable how the sole thought of Christine can create such a hole in my heart. I promise myself not to think about her…but being like this…looking into a gorgeous pair of brown eyes again…I couldn't.

"I…I…do…I w…want to be here" I heard her say. My heart gave a leapt.

_How to respond at this?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I must have been crazy when I answered him…but then again, I was mental enough to follow him. My attention turned to his hand covering his face; slowly I lifted my hand and touched his. I wanted to see…I wanted to know.

_What was he hiding from me?_


End file.
